This invention relates generally to building roof coverings and more particularly to a poured monolithic concrete or other like pourable, hardenable material atop a sloped roof.
In the past, as an alternative to well-known tar shingled roofing, various coverings have been devised to provide roof protection which outlives and better protects underlying building roofs. Well-known clay tile roofing does provide longer useful service and also provides a unique aesthetic appearance. However, clay tiles are expensive, fragile and expensive to install.
A process for molding a roof slab of concrete or other plastic material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,939 to Rumble. However, the process requires erection of support structure and produces a heavy, flat slab typical of commercial structures. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,233 to Hardy, another method is disclosed for producing a roof covering of thin individually cast labor-intensive mortar or concrete shingles which appear likened to individual roof tiles. Still other prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,051 to Wallace discloses a sectioned self-hardening plastic formed roof covering and method which includes a unique means for insuring that trapped moisture thereunder exists to the exposed surface. This feature mandates horizontal separated sections which are poured in place aided by simple individual rails and labor intensive techniques.
The present invention discloses a reusable grid system and method for cast forming a monolithic concrete or the like roof covering which has the finished appearance of tile roofing but which is continuous from peak to eave and which reduces installation cost and time over previous methods.